Bukan Kakek Yang Baik
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Aba tidak tahu apakah ia dapat menyebut dirinya sebagaik kakek yang beruntung atau justru sebaliknya. Ia hanya ingin cucunya menjadi anak pada umumnya yang dapat tertawa dan bermain dengan bebas. Warning inside.


**Bukan Kakek Yang Baik**

presented by **Chocolate Bubblete**

 **Boboiboy** belong to **Monsta**

Warning : Out Of Character, Too much drama, Angst, Miss Typing, and more

* * *

 **DON'T** **LIKE DONDON'T READ**

* * *

Aba tidak yakin apa ia dapat menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai kakek yang beruntung atau justru sial.

Tidak setiap saat kau dapat menemukan seorang kakek yang memiliki cucu seorang super hero yang hampir setiap saat bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa melawan alien hijau berkepala kotak. Dan Aba harus menerima dengan lapang dada tentang fakta yang ia temukan beberapa bulan lalu ini.

Menjadi penolong adalah tugas mulia, ia tahu itu. Bahkan agamanya pun menganjurkan untuk menolong sesama di jalan kebaikan. Cucunya itu mengemban tugas mulia yang tak semua orang bisa lakukan. Namun salahkah ia jika ego menginginkan orang terkasihnya menjadi orang biasa?

Ia ingin melihat satu satunya cucu yang ia miliki ini menjadi anak seperti umumnya. Bermain dan belajar tanpa terikat akan title pahlawan yang manusia manusia egois itu sematkan pada sang cucu sehingga bocah kelas lima sekolah dasar itu tak perlu pergi meninggalkannya hanya untuk menolong hal sepele yang jaraknya begitu jauh.

Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa, karena cucunya lah yang memilih jalan keras ini.

Rasanya ia ingin tertawa mengingat ketika ia berumuran sama dengan sang cucu, ia juga memiliki pikiran polos untuk menjadi seorang super hero seperti dalam televisi. Berkoa-koar pada orang yang ia temui di pinggir jalan kalau suatu saat ini semua itu akan terwujud.

"Assalamu'alaikum. Aku pulang." Gurat lelah tergambar di wajah polos sang cucu begitu, lelaki bertopi jingga itu masuk.

"Waalaikumsalam. Kemarilah Boboiboy, kita makan dulu."

"Baik, _tok_."

Tak seperti saat pertama kali Boboiboy datang berkunjung ke rumah tuanya ini, semakin lama canda dan cerita kesehariannya yang akan Boboiboy gemborkan terus menghilang. Tertelan oleh wajah lelah dan stress yang tak seharusnya dimiliki oleh anak seusianya.

Jujur, jika keadaan cucunya terus seperti ini ia ingin mengembalikan anak itu ke tempat orang tuanya saja. Karena ia tahu di sana Boboiboy akan mendapatkan kehidupan layaknya seorang anak. Dengan kasih sayang orang tua dan tanpa tanggung jawab besar melindungi orang-orang. Ia ingin mengembalikan sang cucu pada putrinya yang jauh berada di Kuala Lumpur sana, yang terus memohon agar Boboiboy kembali. Namun apa daya semua keputusan ada pada Boboiboy. Baik Aba maupun putrinya tak bisa memaksa Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy mau ke kamar dulu ya. Boboiboy mau tidur." Boboiboy berdiri dan melangkah pergi naik ke kamarnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menemani _atok_ nonton film kartun hari ini? Film kesukaanmu tayang hari ini loh." Aba coba bujuk Boboiboy untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri seperti dulu. Tapi sayang, gelengan lemas yang ia dapat.

"Maaf, _tok_. Mungkin lain kali." Dan Boboiboy pun pergi menginggalkan dirinya yang tak memiliki kemampuan apapun selain menutup mulutnya bahkan ketika ia ingin berteriak.

Saat malam semakin larut, Aba tidak dapat menolong dirinya untuk tidak menyelinap ke kamar sang cucu. Ia senang melihat Boboiboy tertidur pulas. Wajahnya begitu polos layaknya seorang anak yang hanya tahu main. Ia ingin melihat wajah polos itu sebelum pagi menyongsong dan wajah polos itu seketika akan berubah menjadi wajah seorang lelaki yang dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Ia elus surai hitam yang Boboiboy warisi dari sang ibu. Terkekeh geli begitu Boboiboy bergumam "Mmh... jangan dipotong bu..."

Aba elus lagi puncak kepala Boboiboy. Mengingat bagaimana perasaannya ketika Boboiboy masih menjadi bayi yang kerap kali mengompolinya, mengemut jempol sang nenek yang sudah tiada, dan menangis keras ketika ia harus pulang dan mengakhiri kunjungannya ke Pulau Rintis ini. Saat itu Aba lebih merasa menjadi seorang kakek daripada saat ini.

Saat ketika Boboiboy berkali-kali bertarung melawan Adu du, saat ketika Ejo jo datang dan hampir membunuh semua orang, saat ketika para alien kotak itu datang dan memaksa Boboiboy pergi ke bulan agar tak melukai siapapun. Saat itu, Aba sama sekali tidak merasa menjadi kakek yang baik. Ia lebih seperti seorang pria tua yang membiarkan anak melompat ke kolam yang dalam tanpa tahu apakah anak itu bisa berenang atau tidak.

Tanpa disadari, bulir bening mengumpul di ujung matanya. Siap meluncur kapanpun pertahanannya roboh. Segera ia hapus tanda kelemahan itu. Tak ingin Boboiboy terbangun dan melihatnya menangis seperti seorang bayi.

Ia pun keluar dari kamar lamanya ketika ia masih kecil. Membiarkan Boboiboy tinggal di kamar itu hingga saat dimana ia mau tak mau harus memaksa Boboiboy kembali ke Kuala Lumpur dan tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Karena ia tidak sanggup jika harus terus terusan melihat Boboiboy terluka demi orang asing. Ia akan terima setiap konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat ketika hari itu tiba. Mungkin Boboiboy akan membencinya, mungkin teman-temannya pun demikian, bahkan mungkin semua orang di Pulau Rintis. Ia akan terima semua itu.

Namun untuk saat ini, Aba akan melakukan apapun untuk tetap membuat Boboiboy bahagia tinggal di sini. Karena hanya itulah yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N: Uh... what is it? Really... what am i trying to write? #plak #pikirsendiri.**

 **Baiklah... saya lagi galau sebenernya. Saya bingung harus menyalurkan kegalauan saya dimana. Tapi akhirnya saya menemukan sebuah ide. #apaansih Saya ngetik ini maso, jadi gak bisa ngetik panjang-panjang. Ide ini sama sekali gak ada hubungannya sama cerita aslinya. Cuma imajinasi liar, kegalauan, dan rasa kasihan saya sama kakek tua itu. TOK ABA NEED MORE LOVE! #lebay #dihajar Okelah kalau gitu. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi semua yang mau mampir ke fanfic saya ini. Semoga kalian menikmatinya. ^^**


End file.
